The objectives of this study are to assess whether subjects who receive a seven valent pneumococcal conjugate vaccine (PCV) have more local reactions at the site of injection and systemic reactions than placebo subjects, and to asess whether PCV is more immunologic than placebo following the 3rd vaccination. Immunogenicity will be assessed by measuring serum typr specific IgG antibody titers before vaccination and one month after the 3rd vaccination.